A Day of Peace
by Emo Dragon 7
Summary: A lot of sighing and a good moment of sex. Naruto's just enjoying his day when Konohamaru comes in.


"(Sigh)"

"Naruto-nii?" Konohamaru said from behind Naruto.

"Yes?" Naruto said lying down on the hill.

"What are you doing?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto was on a hill away from the village. His husband, being away on a mission today, wasn't going to be back for another couple of hours. Sasuke never liked it when he sat alone in the house. He always preferred Naruto sleeping outside or next to him at all times. (Such a possessive husband. Lol) Naruto always called him a possessive bastard but Sasuke rebutted back calling him a house wife. "Anyone who does the cleaning, grocery shopping and everything else is definitely the wife. I mean come on sweetheart, I love you but even Sakura tells you that." Sasuke said one night when Naruto was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Naruto's anger got the better of him and Sasuke wound up on the couch that night.

"I'm breathing" Naruto rebutted back to Konohamaru's question.

"I know that." Konohomaru said frustrated by his friend's words. "What I'm asking is why are you doing this?"

Naruto sighed again. "It's my day off and there's nothing to do today. I already cleaned the house and finished my meetings."

"(Sigh)…" Konohamaru still stood there waiting for Naruto to continue.

"Besides, I was busy with missions all of yesterday so Obaa-chan gave me the day off. Plus there's nothing else to do at the house since Sasuke's gone on a mission today."

"So Tsunade-sama really gave you the day off? Lucky." Konohamaru mumbled to himself envious.

"(Sigh)…"

"Stop that!" Konohamaru yelled at him, tired of the constant sighing. He felt silence come over him. Getting sick of standing he opted to lie down next to Naruto and breathe in the fresh air and watched the flower field below.

"So, how long are you planning to stay laying here?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto opened his eyes to look up at the tree.

"I'll be here for a few hours. Sasuke'll just come looking for my chakra signature anyway."

"… (Sigh)…" Konohomaru forgot about his anger and sighed, content and at peace.

They laid there until sunset rolled around. Naruto and Konohamaru eventually fell asleep on the hill. The sun starts falling and leaves for the moon to pop his head out when Naruto felt a poke at this side.

"mmnn…stop that Konohamaru. I'm trying to sleep here."

"Bad guess dobe. Try again."

Naruto groans, turns over and opens his eyes. Rubbing the sleep out of them he watches as Sasuke stares down at him smirking, their faces close in contact. Naruto calms his nerves and smiles back at Sasuke.

"Hey, how was your mission?"

"It was boring without you."

Naruto blushes and opens his mouth to retort back but Sasuke instead closed the distance and gave Naruto a passionate kiss instead.

"Mn…mm." Naruto moans from Sasuke's tongue entering his cavern, licking every inch. Sasuke pressed harder onto Naruto's mouth putting his hands on his lover's waist.

Konohamaru, hearing noises, wakes up. The young ninja's mind comprehends thinking that Naruto's suffocating. Getting his weapon ready quickly, he looks over to blush furiously seeing them making out. 'Ahhh!'

"Gah!" Konohamaru yells scaring the shit out of Naruto. Naruto quickly moved away from Sasuke to look around for the owner of the scream.

"Ah! Damn it Konohamaru don't scare me!" Naruto said pissed at Konohamaru. He bonked his head yelling curses at him to "never do that again" and "What the hell were you thinking!"

"What the Hell! I thought you were suffocating, not making out with pervy-sensei here!"

Naruto sighs from Konohamaru's stupidity and lays back down pulling Sasuke with him. Sasuke lays next to Naruto both keeping close contact.

"Stay with me please?" Naruto mumbles into Sasuke's chest.

"(Sigh)…sure but after this we go home for dinner." Sasuke mumbles back with his face in Naruto's hair.

"(Sigh)…hai teme."

Konohamaru stares back blushing from watching them and their 'love scene.' He turns around and runs away yelling "Pervy-sensei!"

"Why does he call you 'Pervy-sensei'?" Naruto says looking up at Sasuke's face seeing him blush from the child's recent words.

"(Sigh)…"

"You gonna tell me?" Naruto said softly smiling at Sasuke for an answer.

"(Sigh) he calls me _that_ name because he saw me looking at you when you were moving around the kitchen."

"Was that when you brought Iruka and the kids over for lunch?'

"Yeah and he's called me that every since. It pisses me off." Sasuke stared down with the sharingan showing.

'God he's pretty pissed.' Naruto giggled at Sasuke's anger. "I think it's pretty cute though! Pervy-sensei. Can I give you a name?"

"hn? Fine what's the name?" Sasuke smiled.

"Teme…" Naruto giggles at his own joke. Sasuke is left confused wondering on how that's funny.

"That's already my nickname."

"Yes, but I came up with that nickname." Naruto smiles again hoping Sasuke got the joke.

"(Sigh)… you always surprise me. Maybe I should give you a lesson on real jokes." Sasuke smirks.

"Hey!" Naruto pouts cutely.

Sitting next to each other against the tree Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's waist. Both sighed in content.

"It's a sigh day."

"Hn."

"So, how did you really do on your mission?"

Sasuke starts explaining the mission in detail. Naruto listens carefully laughing at a few of Sasuke's chosen words.

"So then the stupid idiot grabs the scroll hanging right in front of him not looking for any signs of traps and gets caught by a wire trap _again_! I kept yelling at him wanting to kill him for lacking smarts! He just pissed me off so bad! And I have to TRAIN that thing? I don't think so! … (Sigh)" Sasuke explains through his speech.

"Tired, koi?" Naruto rubs his hand against Sasuke's cheek enhancing the sensation.

"Yeah." Sasuke whispers with his eyes closed enjoying the feel of Naruto's hand rubbing against his face.

"When we get home we'll take a bath." Naruto lets his hand fall to the ground to get up.

"That sounds nice. It'd be better with you in it with me though." Sasuke says and gets up. He walks by Naruto's side home.

"I said 'we' didn't I?"

Sasuke pauses when Naruto smiles warmly at Sasuke while nodding.

Sasuke grips the blonde one's hand showing his impatience.

"You want a bath that bad?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"I haven't seen you all day…give me a break." Sasuke says getting the keys out and locking the door.

They lock themselves into the bathroom. Clothes already thrown off and lying on the stairs, they sat on the bathroom floor making out. Naruto tries to get out of Sasuke's grasp to start the bath. Both naked they started rubbing their cocks together in the warm water. Naruto moans

Naruto was getting pounded in by Sasuke's hard cock when his final moan released his seed on both of their chests. Sasuke thrusted a few more times before he too released his white liquid into Naruto. The Younger one lay on his lover's chest letting him wash him clean. Sasuke rubbed the sponge cleaning Naruto. They moved to the bed after they dried off and put clothes on. Naruto caressed his lower back trying to not think of the pain he'll be enduring later.

"(Sigh) did that make you feel better, teme?"

Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's waist and kisses the top of his head. "Anything you do makes me happy."

"Except when I make ramen…"

"Except when you make ramen."

Naruto lays his head on Sasuke's head and sighs. They both start dozing off.

"Night dobe."

"Night Pervy-sensei."

"Shut it…"

Naruto laughs falling asleep next to a very pissed Sasuke.


End file.
